


Hey

by Nen



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Meetings, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: For more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker





	

You saw him walking in the café that day,  
At first, you weren't interested in him in the slightest, even as he walked by you saying "hey".  
But what you didn't know,   
Is that he was curiously glancing at the way you glow.  
He saw you sitting in the café alone that day,  
And he made his way over to you without delay.  
As he passed you, he said "hey",  
However he was met by a stare as blank as an empty résumé.  
After that encounter, you've frequently seen him in your favourite café,  
Always ordering the same latte.  
As his cerulean hair and deep azure eyes shine in the daylight,  
You gaze at him in awe, but you're not in love, right?  
After seeing you for the first time, he often visits your special niche,  
He can't help but feel bewitched,  
By your grace and your beauty.  
Today he caught you staring dreamily at him, which caused him to smile brightly.  
You saw him grinning charmingly, then he made his way towards you,  
As he did, you quickly looked outside your window at the city view.  
He stopped in front of your table, and uttered a greeting once more; "hey" ,  
You looked up at him and replied; "hey".

**Author's Note:**

> For more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker


End file.
